1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image creation and cutting apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a printer that prints an image on a concave or convex surface of an item to be processed. The printer provides a cutting head capable of disconnecting from a printing head for cutting-out the image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of printing apparatuses are commercially available. One such printing apparatus is an ink jet printer. Conventionally, ink jet printers have an ink jet head for housing an ink nozzle wherein a cap is required to be placed over the ink nozzle to prevent a connected ink cartridge from drying out while the printer performs a non-printing function, such as a cutting operation. Also, a locking apparatus is required for securing the cap over the ink nozzle. The locking apparatus is placed over an end of the ink jet head along the same direction as the printer scans an item to be processed. A disadvantage of the conventional ink jet printer is that the locking apparatus increases the width of the ink jet head, thus limiting the ink jet head's maneuverability over the item being processed. Also, the addition of the locking apparatus increases the number of parts of the printer resulting in increased printer costs to a user.
Furthermore, although conventional ink jet printers are able to print an image, a separate cutting machine is required for cutting-out the image. Therefore, a need exists for a printer having integrated image printing and cutting capabilities for an item to be processed which provides advantages and improvements over the conventional printers.